Lightning Clan's Off Day
by HappyStickofTNT
Summary: Discontinued. obviously
1. Under New Management

Chapter 1: Under New Management.

A.N. I don't own the Warrior's series no matter how much I wish I did. I do own my characters though. And in my story, my keyboard is my 'all controlling remote' to what happens to these cats. I'm above Starclan, so I guess you could say that I am Starclan to the Starclan. Lol! I love this job!

Lightning Clan"

leader:

Coldstar - tom with dark black fur

deputy:

Creamcloud - she-cat with creamy white colored chest and the rest of her fur is a cloud white.

medicine cat:

Stormpelt - grey-black she-cat with white paws

warriors:

Rainfur - blue-grey she-cat. (apprentice: Swiftpaw)

Talltail - tom with long tail, tabby fur

Stonepelt - tom with stone colored fur (apprentice: Plasmapaw)

Thornclaw - ginger colored tom

Whiteflower - white colored she-cat. (apprentice: Aurorapaw)

queen:

Snowstorm - she-cat with white paws and silver fur

apprentices:

Swiftpaw - light brown she-cat

Aurorapaw - black, light brown, and white calico she-cat

Plasmapaw - strangely colored tom

Kits:

Shadowkit - dark tabby tom

Brightkit - light tabby she-cat

Icekit - she-cat with an ice colored pelt

Sunrisekit - she-cat with black fur with a golden face and golden eyes

A.N. Now that the main clan is organized, let the story begin! Starting next chapter, Lighning clan will not be interacting with any other clans except for Starclan until later times. (Partly because I still have to make up the new characters.) This is my first fanfict I've made and I have been writing it at school since It's so boring. Please let me know what you think of it and review. I'll get the next part up as soon as I can type it. Thanks!


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2: Everyone Has An Off Day... (Sorta.)

A.N. In this chapter, the clan cats have gone to the mall for some fun and to celebrate Coldstar's leaderness!

"Will all cats who have gotten their permission slips siggned please gather for a clan meeting," Coldstar meowed. His summoning sounding like a teacher calling to young children before getting on the bus for a ield trip, he took a head count and continued to speak. "Okay... this is how this is going to work," he mewed to the group, "I'll take all of you to the mall, but it will be done in two seperate groups. Group One will go with me imidiately after the meeting is over and will return after sunhigh, Group Two will go not long after Group one returns and will return some time around moonrise. Understood?... Good!" Coldstar looked around aat the gathered group. All of the clan members were there except for Snowstorm and her kits.

"The members of Group One will be chosen fairly and at random," Creamcloud mewed.

"I'll be at the mall all day as well as Creamcloud. Okay, now I will call the list of names who had been chosen by Starclan to be in Group One. Group One are: Rainfur, Whiteflower, Thornclaw, Stormpelt, and Swiftpaw." As Coldstar called the names, he looked at the cat whose name he was calling as he said them. "Everyone else will stay at camp until we return. Now everyone...Get moving! Time's ;a Wastin'!"


	3. Here We Go Group One!

Chapter 3: With Group One At The Mall

"Okay, here are the rules: 1. Apprentices must stay together or with a warrior, no one is to be alone at any time, and if you get lost or seperated meet in the food court. 2. We will all meet at the food court prior to sunhigh to go back home. 3. Have fun and don't hurt yourselves." Coldstar mewed looking at the group one last time before giving the signal for them to go on out.

The cats quickly sorted themselves into groups; Whiteflower went with Thornclaw; Rainfur took her apprentice, Swiftpaw; Stormpelt, Creamcloud, and Coldstar stayed together. The three groups hurried off in all different directions to go find somewhere to go.

Whiteflower and Thornclaw decided to go to the coffee beanery so they could talk over a nice hot cup of, well, coffee. The two cats got their drinks and sat down at a table to talk.

"Nice weather today, don't you think?" Thornclaw mewed.

"Well, I don't know... we are inside a building," Whiteflower mewed swallowing her entire cup of coffee in one gulp. "Wow this stuff is good! I need MORE!"

"Over here Swiftpaw!" Rainfur meowed from the entrance to Hot Topic. "Let's go in here and get spiked accessories!"

Yea! This is so awsome!" Swiftpaw entered the store and both she and Rainfur padded up directly to the chains and spikes as if summoned by a magnet. Both pulling everything off the racks and trying it on or showing something to the other.

Coldstar and Creamcloud looked at Stormpelt with expectant expression. The three couldn't decide on where to shop first so they asked Starclan for advice, and Starclan was sending a message to Stormpelt.

You've got mail," the male voice of the computer announced. Stormpelt smiled as she read the message, giving Coldstar an evil looking grin and Creamcloud a mischivious wink.

"I'll lead the way," Stormpelt meowed, "Starclan gave me directions to where we are destined to go first."

The three cats walked into the store, Coldstar looked around nervously. "Why are we in a girly shop?" He mewed as fear climbed from his eyes into his voice and radiated around him like the sun's heat waves.

"Starclan specifically told me that we needed to come to DEB. And we needed to see how many dresses and skirts fit Coldstar. Now let's get started, this is going to be fun," Stormpelt mewed to Coldstar and Creamcloud.

Creamcloud and Stormpelt nodded in agreement before forcing Coldstar into the dressing room with a couple of dozens of dresses in his paws and as he got in, the two left to search for more to add to the growing pile.

Thornclaw glanced nervously at the exit of the coffee beanery meassuring out his chances of escape.

"I love coffee, coffee is great isn't it Thornclaw? Coffee is good, I think I'll go get some more now!" Whiteflower meowed quickly, the caffine was working wonders for Whiteflower's energy. She got u and started demanding more from the poor guy at the register as he shakily poured her more fearing the consequences of refusal, as he kept a careful eye on the strange hyper cat as she jumped off the walls impatently while the guy worked.

Rainfur and Swiftpaw stood outside of Hot Topic and turned to face one another, clip on piercings all over them and spiked chains clinging to their paws and tails. A serious nod between the two of them and they both burst out in laughter. "Let's go to the food court to relax." Rainfur suggested and Swiftpaw nodded her agreement.

"You've had your fun now Stormpelt, you too Creamcloud! I've modeled all those other dresses and let you laugh, but I absolutely refuse to come out in this one!" Coldstar meowed in a stubborn rebelling was as he carefully examined himself in the dress closely in the dressing room mirror. 'I make this look good!' He thought to himself as he walked ou to get his original clothes back from outside, forgetting that he didn't have any original clothes to begin with.

"Oh! Coldstar! You look great in that dress!" Creamcloud mewed as she helped Coldstar straighten out the pink lace frills and the pink neck straps.

"I don't look good in this dress!" Coldstar hissed, "I make this dress look good!" He complained as he stalked off to the payment counter to buy the dress. Outside of DEB a few minutes later, the three cats looked at one another, "Let's go to Dillards!" Coldstar mewed excitedly having found a love for dress shopping.

"No," Stormpelt mewed shaking her head, we need to get to the food court, it's already moonhigh! We're super late!"

"That's not the moon! It's a disco ball." Mewed Creamcloud calmly, "and besides the point, we only spent an hour of our mall time!"

"Okay! That's great! THat means that we can still do all of the other stuff thet Starclan wanted us to do today!" Stormpelt meowed happily.

" I'm scarred for life! MY EYES! THEY BURN!!" Swiftpaw mewed pathetically covering her eyes and rushing out of the store.

"Oh come on! It's only Spencers! Be a man!" Rainfur meowed

"But I'm not a man! I'm a girl!" Swiftpaw hissed laying on the ground outside of Spencers and covering her eyes to try and forget the horribleness of what she saw.

"Well.. that does present a problem, but that's now what I ment. You know I didn't mean it litterally, and I know you understand what I was saying!" Rainfur tapped Swiftpaws ear with one of her paws, "Right?" She mewed quietly.

Swiftpaw got up to her paws and looked at her mentor, " I DO know what you mean, but what about that rest at the food court?" She mewed desperately wanting to be as far away from there as possible.

"Okay, you are a bit young for Spencers after all... how about an ice cream?" Rainfur asked as they walked in the general direction of the ice cream palor.

"Come on Whiteflower! I want to take you somewhere special." Thornclaw meowed softly in attempt to calm the caffinated-crazy she-cat down.

"Okay!" Whiteflower mewed, "so shere are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" He mewed as she gave him a pleading look he then added, "You'll find out soon, it's not far from here." He gave her an encouraging lick on her ear.

A.N. To be continued later. The story is written, the time consuming part of typing it and getting it up is all I have to do. Review and let me know what you think. Chapter 4 will continue from here. Thanks!


	4. Still Shopping

"Oh! PLEASE CREAMCLOUD!" Coldstar meowed, "I really, really, really, really want the silky red ones, not the black one!" The trio was in Victoria's Secret (Although it's not much of a Secret anymore since that everyone knows about it!) and they were looking at the silk undergarments and pajamas. (Not that any of them would ever need such things anyways.)

"We'll consider getting it for you for your birthday… or something." Creamcloud meowed, beginning to regret ever taking the usually self-contained tom into these stores. She had to admit, she WAS expecting to be able to watch her leader cower away from the pink and then also at the female undergarments, Coldstar's enthusiasm and enjoyment in this shopping made Creamcloud a bit disappointed.

"But I really would like to have them now very, very, very, VERY much!" Coldstar whined giving Creamcloud and Stormpelt a look of sweet, wide-eyed innocence, a look that would be expected from a kit, but not from a tough clan leader.

"AWWWW! Come on Creamcloud!" Stormpelt mewed moving next to Coldstar and giving the deputy a look that mirrored Coldstar's, "Can you really say no to a cute face like his?" Stormpelt purred as she rubbed her head against Coldstar's to add to the cuteness and dramatic moment.

Creamcloud glared at the two, making sure they saw her disapproving look, "Come on you two. There's something that I want to do first," she meowed and led the way out of the store and led the other two past a few shops and around a corner.

Rainfur and Swiftpaw sat down with their ice creams at a table with a pointless pink umbrella that shaded them from the artificial light.

"This is really good!" Swiftpaw mewed as she licked her chocolate ice cream that looked dull next to her light brown fur.

Rainfur nodded her agreement as she tried to catch a few stray drops of her multicolored vanilla ice cream from falling onto the tale, but missed and ended up licking the drops up off the table cloth, getting some blue smeared on her pink nose. The two cats laughed as Rainfur rubbed her nose clean on a paw causing her paw to also turn dark blue. Rainfur and Swiftpaw attracted the attention of nearby people as the two gothic looking cats enjoyed their treats like children would, which confused the onlookers because of the fake piercing and spiked chains. So to anyone looking in at them from the outside, their physical appearance would make them assume that they were usually the kind who act rebellious and are punks, but what they saw was childishness, definitely the opposite of what most would expect.

"OUCH! BRAINFREEZE!" Swiftpaw meowed loudly in pain.

"Thornclaw! I can't do that! No, you can't make me do it! NOOOO!" Whiteflower meowed overdramatically as Thornclaw dragged her into a yoga room.

"And why exactly is it that you can't?" Thornclaw meowed calmly. "You'll learn quickly that I CAN make you do it!" He paused and then added with an amused mew, "it's not exactly what you think it is."

"Then what EXACTLY is it?" Whiteflower meowed giving Thornclaw a suspicious look.

At camp… No one notices as Sunrisekit, being extremely curious and adventurous, had snuck away from camp and found her way to the mall. 'This is awesome!' she thought. She knew exactly what se was going to do. Sunrisekit located a good looking book with lots of colorful pictures and took the book out of the book store and found her way into a comfortable place in a furniture store for a good read. Little did she know that someone, or should it be phrased someones, were coming her way.

Coldstar and his group were walking, still being led by Stormpelt, when they passed a furniture store, The Cozy Corner, and Coldstar noticed a very comfortable looking beanbag chair. Coldstar ran into the store, imagining himself running through a field of flowers on a spring day in slow motion just as the movie characters would do it. Once he was in the store and had stopped daydreaming he excitedly meowed, "this would be so perfect for my den!" He gave the red beanbag chair an approving nod. He took a closer look and noticed a familiar looking heap of fur next to an open picture book in his favored chair.

"Sunrisekit? What are you doing here?" He asked his daughter sweetly.

"Coldstar! Um, what are you doing here? I just thought it was a nice day to read a nice book." The kit answered nervously, knowing that if not with her father, then she would be in big trouble with her mother.

Coldstar looked at the kit at first feeling disappointed that she cad come without permission and she wasn't even old enough to be an apprentice even, and because she had come here all alone. On the other paw, he was relieved that she had made it this far unharmed and that it was his group to find her first, and though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he really was happy that his youngest kit had come. "Come with us Sunrisekit. Creamcloud promised to take us somewhere for a surprise," he purred comfortingly to his kit to calm her nerves.

So, the larger group finally left The Cozy Corner, after Coldstar kissed the beanbag chair once more and promised to return for it as soon as he could, then the four of them walked on.

Creamcloud led the other three into Glamour Shots, a kind lady agreed to work with the group. "Okay Stormpelt, you and Coldstar do that innocent, wide-eyed begging kit look you gave me in Victoria's Secret," Creamcloud mewed. The cats had their photos taken and enjoyed the camera's attention as they posed for another blinding flash and picture to be taken.

"Swiftpaw, stop acting so silly," Rainfur teased in a tone of mock authority as she choked back a laugh while she watched her apprentice making faces into a video camera and watching herself on the nearby television that the video camera was connected to.

"You were right when you said that we'd have a blast at Radio Shack," Swiftpaw mewed as she moved on from the video camera to play with a toy rocket 'Three, Two, One Blast off' a male voice coming from the toy rocket said and then it broke out into blasting sound effects and accompanied by flashing lights all over. Swiftpaw stared at it with wide eyes, amazed by its wonderfulness.

**To be continued in chapter 5.**

**A.N. Group One's time at the mall is longer than I had thought it was, so I'm going to stop this chapter here and continue in the next chapter to keep the chapter from getting too much longer. I'll post the chapters as quickly as I can type them! **


	5. And It Goes On

Chapter 5

A.N. I wish to thank everyone who has read my story and who have sent me a review. This chapter is continuing right where I left off and it will start out with Whiteflower and Thornclaw and is about what they're up to. I hope that this all adds up to be a great story. Thanks!

Tango music played with its steady beat and unnamed instruments that accompanied it. Thornclaw tilted Whiteflower back slightly and they continued to dance. A rose clenched between Thornclaw's teeth.

"I told you that this wasn't what you thought it was," Thornclaw meowed after he spit the rose out. "The yoga room is used for ballroom dancing lessons every Thursday and Saturday. And today IS Thursday." He mewed as he and Whiteflower changed the direction of their steps to the right.

"I never knew that I could ever learn to Tango, and it only took 25 minutes too!" Whiteflower purred. "It does help that I have such a great dancing partner," she mewed giving Thornclaw an affectionate lick on his ear as they concluded their song, and started dancing to the one that came on following the first.

"Awwww! This picture is so cute!" Creamcloud mewed looking at the pictures of Coldstar and Stormpelt with their innocent expressions, and then at the ones exactly like it only with Sunrisekit in it as well. "These printouts turned out really well!" She added as the four walked back to the furniture store, The Cozy Corner, to get Coldstar's beloved chair.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Coldstar meowed desperately as he stared at the 'Sold Out' sign that had replaced the beanbag chair in the front of the store. "It can't be!" He whined pitifully as he sank to the floor on the vacated spot.

"What's wrong?" Stormpelt asked Coldstar from outside the store as he walked back to where the rest of the group sat waiting. A depressed look on Coldstar's face and his head hung low watching the faded mall tile as it passed under his paws.

"They sold out of the beanbag chairs," he meowed angry at the store as he have the 'Sold Out' sign one last glare of disgust and disappointment. The group padded on away from The Cozy Corner.

"Coldstar, can we go to the movies? CATS is showing." Sunrisekit mewed pleadingly with her big kit eyes.

Although still upset about his beanbag chair, Coldstar couldn't resist his little kit's big, sad, pleading eyes, "All right. We'll go sometime tonight and take all of the clan with us. Including Group Two and your mom and your brothers and sisters. He told Sunrisekit with his own excitement growing as he remembered his own first time ever seeing this movie! "Well actually..." Coldstar mewed in a tone of uncertainty, "Group Two doesn't get back until way after your bed time. We could all go and watch it together tomorrow instead. How about that?" He looked at his kit as her happiness shifted to slight disappointment.

"Okay Coldstar," Sunrisekit mewed in agreement, " but you have to buy snacks then!" A mischievous gleam shined in her eyes as she cutely mewed her request.

Coldstar gave Sunrisekit a look of mock disapproval before smiling and mewing, "alright. You've got yourself a deal."

A.N. YAY! This is the end of Group One's shopping time! Now on to Part Two, Group Two's Chaotic Shopping Spree! So starting in the next chapter. All of the other characters of Lightning Clan will be introduced and be the main focus!


	6. Group Two's Chaotic Shopping Spree

Chapter 6: Group Two's Chaotic Shopping Spree.

(Part Two)

A.N. Here's the beginning of Group Two's shopping spree. This is the second half of the whole story and means that it's half way over! Wow! And being Starclan to Starclan is a great job! You've got to love the power and authority that comes with the job of being an author and having so much control! And in my ultimate boredom I decided to have myself become a character. So I myself will be making an appearance as well as my friend/co-author. So…enough of my rambling, it's time to get the chaos started!!

(With Group Two At Sunhigh, At The Mall.)

Group Two consisted of the clan leader and deputy, Talltail, Aurorapaw, Stonepelt, Plasmapaw, and Stormpelt. (Stormpelt had been invited to stay to help Coldstar and Creamcloud in finishing their shopping as Starclan had requested.)

Stonepelt and Talltail grouped up with Aurorapaw and Plasmapaw, which left the original trio consisting of Coldstar, Creamcloud, and Stormpelt the ability to continue on as before. Both subgroups padded off in different directions.

Talltail smiled as the apprentices continued to bounce off the walls as the quartet entered Silver Eagle. "Perhaps we shouldn't have let them drink those cappuccinos before coming here." Stonepelt mewed as the two apprentices ran through the narrow walkway between the fragile glass vases and china tea cups looking at each object briefly before zooming off somewhere else, knocking down a majority of the shelves and the objects resting on them, causing some of the shelves to have a domino reaction on the shelves that they didn't already knock over. Suddenly the two stopped in their tracks, "It got quiet all of a sudden didn't it?" Talltail mewed with worry. Stonepelt and Talltail padded carefully through the maze of fallen shelves and broken glass to where the two apprentices were staring in wide-eyed panic at a statue of a cat that was staring directly at the two.

"Do you think it can see us?" Aurorapaw asked trying not to move an inch.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem to be moving." Plasmapaw mewed quietly.

Talltail stopped behind the two apprentices and decided that it was the perfect chance to scare the little foolish apprentices out of their fur. " And do you know how he turned to stone?" He asked in his usual voice he used when telling his made up scary story telling tone. When the two shook their heads, he accepted this as the opportunity to continue, "Starclan got angry with him for coming into this same shop many moons ago, when it was newly renamed to what it is now, The Silver Eagle, and while he was here, he angered Starclan by breaking everything and causing all of the shelves to topple over and everything broke in the process. And so, they turned him to stone to teach him not to break things." Talltail finished his story with a mew filled with artificial sadness.

The two apprentices looked up at Talltail then looked to the statue, then back at Talltail again, "really?" The two mewed together, their paws trembling uncontrollably.

"If you don't believe me then let's ask Starclan!" He mewed in a tone of fake knowingness before a small slip of paper fell from the ceiling and landed at Talltail's paws.

The note read: 'Starclan has gone out to lunch, be back when we feel like it! Flip to back…' Talltail flipped it. 'So until then, Starclan's Starclan and her assistant will take over, flip paper…' he flipped it again, 'Love and our greatest concerns as well as our greatest apologies, Starclan and management. Flip one last time…' Talltail flipped it again, "P.S. Good luck! You'll need it!' Talltail nodded his answer to Aurorapaw and Plasmapaw, "yes, and Starclan has sent message to us that they have hone out to lunch and left Starclan's Starclan and her assistant in charge until they get back."

Stonepelt took the paper from Starclan away from Talltail and it now read, 'Starclan now presents you with important information, flip card to receive it.' He flipped it again and again and again looking confused.

Looking over Stonepelt's shoulder, Talltail mewed, "Starclan's made a new version of a mean card! This is just like the one that says 'To find out how to keep a blond entertained for hours,, flip this card' on both sides." He mewed as he took the card away from Stonepelt to stop his cycle of reading and flipping the card. "Well…since we're at the mercy of Starclan's Starclan and her assistant, we might as well ask them to reassure you that my story is truth." Talltail cleared this throat. "Please give these two naughty apprentices a message proving my story is true." He meowed to the ceiling.

A bright light came from the ceiling as Starclan's Starclan came down to the floor. "A bit lower!" She called up to the person who must have been holding the rope that was keeping her steady. All four cats stared at the strange winged cat in disbelief. "I am Starclan's Starclan," She mewed in an authority filled voice, "also known as, The Author!" She exclaimed as she untied herself from the rope and stumbled before throwing the rope back up into the light. A loud "Ouch" was heard and then the strange winged cat called up to the light, "Sorry… Assistant close the portal and turn off the light! I'll call to you later when I'm ready to leave!" The rope was then pulled quickly back up the portal entrance and the light turned off, a loud swirling sound that signified the portal's complete closing. "You can just call me Kitty." The strange winged cat meowed as she turned to look at the group.

As the four Lightning Clan cats recovered from 'Kitty's' strange and overdramatic entrance, they noticed that kitty's wings were white and feathered, although beautiful, they were rather small which explained the rope. She was a Siamese cat with a dark brown face and paws. She looked like any average Siamese cat would except for the wings, and her eyes were sky blue.

"So you are the one and the only Starclan of our Starclan? The Author? The one who told Coldstar we should go to the mall in the first place and helped him choose the two groups and who was in which group? And you're also the one who gave me such a weird name?" Plasmapaw meowed his questions out as quickly as he possibly could without slurring his words beyond understanding, only stopping once in the middle of all his questions to take a deep breath, and then continued.

"Well young Plasmapaw to answer your questions: yes to the first, mostly to the second, well duh, to the third and fourth, and to the last one, yes.

"So why did you give Aurorapaw and I such strange names then?" Plasmapaw asked with a nod of satisfaction to the rest of Kitty's answers.

Kitty looked at her paws then up at the apprentices. "Well… to tell the truth," Kitty began to explain as her small wings shifted with slight embarrassment, "I was having a creativity block while I was in my Integrated Physics and Chemistry (A.K.A. IPC) class and deciding what to call you, and my teacher was showing a slideshow, we were supposed to take notes. I was kind of listening to the discussion over the slideshow, but I was writing the Lightning Clan character sheet, and since my usual random creativeness was dormant, so I chose to call the two of you each a nice sounding word I saw on the slideshow that would make reasonable names. And the two words ended up being Aurora and Plasma." Kitty mewed quickly, with a slight hope that there would be a click of understanding between them.

Aurorapaw and Plasmapaw exchanged excited glances with eyes wide with joyfulness that Kitty was cool enough to be able to get names out of the strangest of places. "That…is so…AWSOME!" the two apprentices mewed.

"Okay now," Kitty mewed, "Since I'm Starclan's Starclan, that makes me leader of the leader. And since Starclan is leader to the clan, that means that what I say, is always right!" She continued, "So you have to do what I want, not that you haven't already been doing that but now you're getting my orders directly and not indirectly through Starclan and then through Coldstar or Stormpelt." Kitty turned around and padded out of The Silver Eagle, "follow me," she requested kindly over her shoulder.

Talltail, Stonepelt, Aurorapaw, and Plasmapaw exchanged confused glances and then quickly trotted out after Kitty. In a dazed trance Talltail walked out slowly last of the group, accidentally knocking over the only remaining glass shelf which shattered into microscopic shards as it broke through the glass windowed counter and smashed all of its contents. Nothing was left there in one whole piece when they were gone. Nothing except for the statue cat, which by some strange accident or coincidence had survived the entire ordeal without receiving a single damaging hit.

A.N. This was a long chapter. So for now… To Be Continued. I'll have chapter 7 up A.S.A.P.


	7. Meeting Starclan's Starclan's Assistant

Chapter 7. 

_Meeting Starclan's Starclan's Assistant._

A.N. Finally! The chapter, I've started typing it. Wow it's a miracle!

"I don't know Coldstar… do you think that these shoes look okay on me?" Creamcloud asked the shoes were a big bright red with yellow polka dots all over. (And came with a free red rubber squeaky clown nose as a gift with every pair while supplies last.) "I feel completely ridiculous!" She complained as she took off the silly shoes and forcefully threw them back into their box, only to become more frustrated when one of the shoes missed and bounced away landing with a small thump facing toward Creamcloud with what she recognized as what might have been an angry glare at her.

"Stormpelt, Creamcloud!" Coldstar called from the checkout counter, "Come on! I'm leaving with or without you. And at this rate, it'll be without you!" He hissed impatiently. He quickly checked in his shopping bag to make sure he got the right shoes. Coldstar opened the box and peeked in at a pair of bubblegum pick high heels. With a small sigh of satisfaction he closed the box and put it back in the shopping bag. "Hmmmm…" Coldstar looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression, "I think I'd like some sushi." He meowed to himself quietly.

"No," came a whisper in Coldstar's ear from what sounded like far away, "Starclan's Starclan's Assistant recommends the tuna at The Sushi Cabana. Or the grilled salmon!"

"Do you really think that would be any good?" Coldstar mewed to the fading voice.

"Yessss!" It whispered.

"Really?" Coldstar meowed hoping of some reassurance.

"YES! Just do what I say!" The voice hissed loudly in Coldstar's ear. Then whispered, "or else…" The voice's last two words echoed in Coldstar's mind, fading and then growing louder and fading again and getting louder once more.

"Okay… I think I get your point now," Coldstar meowed getting annoyed.

"Oh…" The voice laughed nervously, "Sorry, sometimes I just have so much fun I get carried away." The voice faded one last time with the promise of returning soon lingering in the air. The final promise the Assistant had made as her voice faded away made Coldstar tremble with the thought. 'Wait a second!' He thought, 'if Starclan's Starclan's Assistant is speaking to me… then what happened to Starclan's Starclan person? And what happened to Starclan?' He gave the walls a questioning look. 'Wow,' he thought to himself, 'now that's some confusing logic to spend restless hours pondering over and through to the ridiculously early hours of the morning.' "Assistant person. I have a question!" Coldstar meowed frantically hoping that he would get an answer, "what happened to Starclan and their Starclan person you're assistant to?"

A note addressed to Coldstar came out of nowhere and landed at his paws, "Thank you!" He mewed and began reading the message.

The message read: 'Starclan has cone out to lunch, be back when me feel like it Flip to back.' Coldstar flipped it, 'so until then, Starclan's Starclan and her assistant will take over, flip paper!' He flipped it back to the front and looked at it with mild surprise that the message continued from where it had left off. ' We send love and concern as well as our greatest apologies from Starclan's management. Flip one last time.' Coldstar flipped it again, 'P.S. Good luck! You'll need it!' Coldstar nodded his understanding and mewed, "but what about Starclan's Starclan that you're Assistant to?" A second note addressed to Coldstar fell out of nowhere and landed at Coldstar's paws.

The second note read: 'The one you referred to, as "the one you are Assistant to," wishes to be called Kitty, and she (flip paper).' Coldstar flipped it, 'has left this… whatever this place is… and she has decided to join Talltail, Stonepelt, Aurorapaw, and Plasmapaw in their shopping. She left about fifteen minutes ago actually. Love from, Kitty's one and only, not to mention true, Assistant. P.S. Be jealous of my position, Coldstar! Be very jealous!' Shocked at the Assistant's ending to her message on her cheap pink sticky note made him jump almost fearfully as she laughed an evil sounding laugh that faded away slowly. "Wow, that fading machine is really nifty," Coldstar made the mistake of thinking out loud.

"I know! Isn't it just so awesome?" the voice came back and was then gone as quickly as it had come.

'Now that's just creepy and annoying,' Coldstar thought quietly, deciding that it would be better if her kept his mouth shut for a while and not provoke the voices. 'The voices don't like to be provoked,' he thought, a chill rose up his spine at the memory of what happened in therapy last time. "Creamcloud, why did you pour yet another cup of ice cubes on be?" Coldstar meowed giving his deputy a glare in attempt to cover his amusement as Creamcloud gave Coldstar her 'innocent-I-didn't-do-it' look that screamed out 'guilty as charged' to Coldstar.

A.N. And that's the end of this abnormally short chapter… I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!


	8. To The Music Store

Chapter 8:

To The Music Store!

"I can't go any farther," Kitty mewed helplessly.

"Quit complaining Kitty, why don't you just fly?" meowed Talltail then, looking at the cat's undersized wings, he began to wonder if she would even could fly.'

"Well, F.Y.I. These wings are a bit heavy, considering their size, and that I'm not used to having them. Why don't I let you experience this firsthand Talltail?" Kitty flicked her tail in Talltail's general direction and a pair of wings identical to Kitty's appeared on Talltail. With a loud thump Talltail fell to the faded tile of the mall floor.

"Okay…you win!" Talltail gasped, "These are heavy! Take 'em off!"

"Oh quit complaining Talltail!" Kitty mocked. And then with a laugh, Kitty touched her tail to Talltail's feathered wings, causing them to disappear instantly with a small pop. "So then," Kitty got up to her paws, "Now that I've had my fun and a quick rest, let's be on our way!" Kitty mewed excitedly. "To the music store!" she mewed pointing with a paw to the nearest store. The five cats padded into the store all following Kitty's lead. "Okay everyone split up and look for a CD that has your Ultra Super Favorite song on it and bring it back here to meet up with me and the others. This very spot! And when you get here, tell me about what you've got and why…" She mewed to the group all standing in front of one of the checkout counters.

The group did as Kitty asked. The first one to get back to where Kitty was waiting was Aurorapaw, who came back with a CD that Kitty had never seen before in her life. "So, What 'cha got there Aurorapaw?" Kitty mewed, her eyes glued to the CD.

"It's the CD by We Raise Our Spoons to the Dead." She mewed, "They made my favorite song, 'We Eat Zombie Soup.'

"Interesting," Kitty commented awkwardly.

After several more minutes of waiting, with Aurorapaw asking her nonstop questions about how she came to have wings here but not at home. Plasmapaw finally padded up to the two. " What've you got there? And what's your favorite song." Kitty asked Plasmapaw.

"It's called Soque by the band called 'Socks', my favorite song by them is the one they sing about wearing wet socks out in the rain while eating mashed potatoes with cheese while riding pink whales down a river of smoked burritos and the birds are made of baked beans. See? There's a picture of it on the cover. I don't know why, but I absolutely love that song!" He mewed excitedly.

"I found it!" Talltail mewed excitedly as her returned with a Disney CD Titled 'Sing Along With The Disney Favorites'.

"And what have you got there?" Asked Kitty.

"This is the CD with the soundtracks of The Aristocats from the movie. It has my favorite song on it, 'Everybody Wants To Be A Cat'!" He mewed happily

"That doesn't' seem much like you, but who am I to judge?" Kitty mewed quietly to herself. "So where's Stonepelt?" She mewed louder enough to be heard.

"Last time I saw him… he was looking at a CD and a cassette and a record, all of the same music… he couldn't decide which one to choose last time I saw him." Talltail meowed.

Stonepelt padded up to the group holding a CD, " This is 'Country's got Heart' by assorted artists. I like it because my parents used to listen to all of these songs on the radio when I was a kit, to the point that I learned all of the words to these songs." He mewed nervously.

"Okay, now that you've all got your CDs, let's go! I'll just use my V.I.C. (Very Important Cat) card to get all this stuff for free…" Kitty meowed showing her card to the person behind the cash register, and all of them walked out of the store quickly, once again following Kitty's lead.


	9. Assistance Needed In The Sushi Cabana

Chapter 9:

Assistance Needed In The Sushi Cabana

Creamcloud looked at Coldstar and Stormpelt with a small smile. "So, now that we've go t our shoes and stuff, let's go to the Sushi Cabana like Coldstar said he wanted to. The trio stood at the entrance of the Sushi Cabana staring at the sign and enjoying the sights and smells of fish. "I want sushi!" Coldstar mewed stubbornly as he remembered Starclan's Starclan's Assistants suggestion.

Suddenly a bright light came from the ceiling and a dark figure with gigantic feathered wings came from the light's source.

"Mommy? Is that you?" Coldstar mewed remembering his mother's death.

"Sorry," Said the figure, the lights disappeared leaving a small white puffball with pink paws and ears and oversized white feathered wings standing in front of the trio. After a moment of adjusting to the dimmer light, the three cats realized that the small puffball's wings were at least triple the size that would have seemed more natural, if wings on a cat were natural at all.

"AWWWWW!" Exclaimed Creamcloud and Stormpelt together.

"She's so cute!" Mewed Creamcloud.

"Let's call her Fluffy!" Stormpelt mewed.

"No!" Hissed the puffball, "just like Kitty, Starclan's Starclan, I will not allow you to call me by my real name!" She complained. "So please, just call me Assistant."

The two she-cats nodded their understanding to the Assistant's request. Coldstar on the other hand, or rather paw, stared with eyes wide and mouth standing wide open. He still hadn't gotten over the shock.

"So you're the one who's been ordering me around all day! And the one who sent me that message on that cheap sticky note! And threatened me to get the tuna or the grilled salmon at the Sushi Cabana, even though you know I'm allergic to both! And you're the one who encouraged my daughter, Sunrisekit, to come here to the mall unaccompanied and without permission! You are that person, or rather cat, are you not?" Coldstar hissed finishing with anger in his voice and flames of fury in his eyes like cold fire.

Assistant's eyes became wide and fearful, "Yes to the first, not my fault they're having a sale at Pet-smart to the second, and absolutely to the… to the….Mewwww!" the she-puff burst out in rears, "Starclan to Starclan is gonna hear about this! And don't think I'm not going to tell her!" Assistant broke off…

A.N. In the next chapter, Kitty appears and what does she do to Coldstar for making Assistant cry? Hahahaha! You have to wait for next time when I type up chapter 10! Have fun waiting impatently!


	10. TIME to go on

Chapter 10:

TIME to go…

Suddenly Kitty appeared followed out of nowhere by Stonepelt, Talltail, Aurorapaw, and Plasmapaw, "What's going on?!" She meowed loudly enough to be heard by everyone. Coldstar padded up to Kitty after they kindly introduced themselves Coldstar began to explain to her what had just happened.

"YOU WHAT?" She mewed angrily to Coldstar, "NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE, IS ALLOWED TO QUESTION MY ASSISTANT AND YELL AT HER BUT ME!" She hissed. "Stop!" Everything froze completely around her, except for Assistant and herself. She had stopped time to talk to her assistant. "Why did you come here? Who's going to let us back through the portal to go back home?" She meowed slowly taking a few deep breaths and letting them out slowly in vain attempt to calm herself back to her reasonable self.

"I'm here just like you are, to lead these cats," Assistant mewed between sobs, "I left the portal door on automatic, and he… he started…YELLING AT ME!" Assistant pointed at Coldstar and finished with tears rolling uncontrollably down her face.

"I'll talk to them, just take a few breaths and try to keep calm," Kitty mewed comfortingly.

"They… they know my name!" She complained with fear in her eyes and creeping into her voice, "And I didn't tell it to them!" She sniffled as her sobbing slowed and eventually came to a stop with only hiccups coming as she mellowed out.

"I'll make sure that they don't call you fluffy as long as you promise not to tell them my… cat name either." Kitty compromised.

"Yea!" Assistant laughed, "No one would want to be called Snoocums! It's worse than wet cat litter on a cold July day when the milk well's gone dry."

"Riiiight." Kitty agreed cautiously, "Perhaps now we should go back and settle things."

"Okey-dokey Snoocums, lets go!" Assistant mewed cheerfully.

"Did you not understand what I've only just said? Or did it go through one ear and out your pig snout going through that empty space between your ears that appear to have taken the place of your brain? Now, I ask that you show me some proof that you actually aren't the mousebrained dummy to act like you are! No offence." Kitty meowed, glaring death promises in Fluffy's general direction before hissing at time, "Start!" And everyone and thing unfroze and began to move. The seven Lightning Clan cats looked around confused by the fact that Kitty was now standing next to Assistant when only a second ago she had been inches away from Coldstar, especially since there was such a large distance between the two cats. All of them decided it was irrelevant and decided to put it out of their minds.

"Well then," Coldstar mewed. "If no one objects, lets go to the Sushi Cabana before we all starve." He looked at Creamcloud, Stormpelt, and Assistant. "Are we still going, or did someone decide to do something else?" He meowed.

"Yes, lets go Coldstar," meowed Creamcloud, Stormpelt gave a nod of agreement.

"Kitty, I'll go with Stonepelt, Talltail, Aurorapaw, and Plasmapaw. You can go with Coldstar, Stormpelt, and Creamcloud. Please?" Assistant gave Kitty her innocent, cute, kitten-like wide eyes look of pleading as she mewed her request.

"Alright," Kitty meowed, " I have been with those four all afternoon so far."

The group all nodded their farewells and split up into the groups they had been in before, only now with Kitty joining Coldstar, and Assistant with Stonepelt…

Kitty led Coldstar, Creamcloud, and Stormpelt into the Sushi Cabana. The four walked up to the small desk for a table to seat their group.

"Sorry sir," he said in a snobby English accent to Coldstar, "we only have our left-overs from Asia."

"And what would that include?" Coldstar asked.

"Fried cat," the waiter broke out into a coughing fit, "…fish." He finished and looked down to where the group was standing, but now there was no one there, "I guess that they don't like fried cat fish," He sighed with a shrug.

A.N. I wish to thank all of my readers for reading and also thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I ask though, that you tell me who is your favorite character. I'd like to find out which characters are most liked so far. Thank you! Love from, StarClan's StarClan. (AKA: Kitty/ me)


End file.
